


If Winter Comes

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus and Rabastan indulge in what will probably be the last Christmas that they will be able to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> The title comes from a quote by Percy Bysshe Shelley, part of the Ode to the West Wind – “If winter comes, can spring be far behind?”

Rabastan had a feeling that the sun had already risen a long time, that it was past time for them to be getting up, but with the comfortable feeling of Rodolphus still asleep behind him he wasn’t particularly inclined to actually get up. Besides, it was Christmas morning and they didn’t actually have to get up for any particular reason. They could exchange presents at any time during the day and the only thing that they had actually planned to do was to take a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts, maybe brave the snow and venture into Hogwarts. The only thing that they were expected to do was attend Christmas dinner with the remaining staff and students in the Great Hall but that wasn’t until the evening.  
  
Both brothers had petitioned their parents to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and, despite their initial dislike of the idea, the Lestrange’s had finally agreed once they had discovered that numerous other pure-bloods would also be staying. This was Rodolphus’ last Christmas as a student of Hogwarts. Come the summer, once he had graduated, he would be initiated into the Death Eaters and then married to Bellatrix Black within quick succession. Knowing that their relationship was nearing its expiration date, in so much as they were free to spend as much time with each other as they chose, they were seizing all of the opportunities that they could. They had no intention of giving up their relationship when Rodolphus and Bellatrix were married but they would have to ease off in order to keep up the appearance that the newlyweds were happily in love and trying for an heir.  
  
A heavy arm wrapped itself more firmly around Rabastan’s waist, pulling him back closer to Rodolphus’ chest. Not that Rabastan was complaining. He was just grateful that he was a prefect which guaranteed them a bit more privacy to carry on their illicit relationship. All of their friends were aware that they were in a relationship and the fact that they had been in one even though Rabastan was underage was no spoken of by tacit agreement. It was made easier by dint of the fact that Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus’ fiancée, was older than him and no longer a student at Hogwarts.  
  
Casting a glance skywards towards the small high window that was one of the few in the Slytherin dungeons, Rabastan could see the frost on the exterior. Outside this sanctuary, Hogwarts was blanketed in crisp white snow that had been falling in swirling, eddying flurries for days. Rabastan couldn’t help but wish that the snow would stay forever, that he and Rodolphus could just stay here in this nest of blankets for as long as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible. All too soon, the snow would melt and spring would come, time creeping ever onwards to a future that Rabastan wasn’t looking forward to. A sleepy kiss was planted on his shoulder blade and followed by a trail of yet more kisses as Rodolphus finally awoke. Turning his head to accept the final kiss, Rabastan resolved to enjoy this for as long as he could. Even though they would continue their relationship after Rodolphus’ marriage, Rabastan would never be more than, what was essentially, his husbands mistress. All he could do was take every opportunity offered while he could.  And pray for winter to stay as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can comment [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/152546.html)


End file.
